The White Lily
by phantomshadow99
Summary: Alvilda is forced to live in Asgard after a terrible event in her home world, Alfheim. Gifted in the art of magic, she is instantly connected to the dark trickster Prince Loki. As they grow older, something more than friendship begins to rise. But what is Alvilda's role in Odin's grand plan? Is her and Loki's love doomed from the beginning? Or is it another prince she ends up with?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I really wanted to get this idea down after just watching Thor for the billionth time. I did have another story for Loki but this just wouldn't leave my mind! Hopefully you like it, as I am a major Loki/Tom Hiddleston fan. This is just the prologue, and is set when Thor, Loki and Alvilda are around 8/9 years old. I have no idea about the Light Elves so I apologise if my representation is wrong but I'm not changing it now! It's just because Alvilda means 'Battle of Elves' and I thought I could use it as her background development in the next few chapters. I do have other stories on the go so I honestly don't know when I will be next updating. Please read and review so I know what you think!

I will only say this one so here it is: I do not own any Marvel or its characters, however Alvilda's character and the plot changes do belong to me.

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

"Now my sons, I must remind you to behave while the Princess Alvilda of Alfheim is staying with us. The reason she is staying here is delicate, and I need you to be kind to her," the All-Mother said to her sons for the millionth time. The young boys nodded, standing straighter as their mother turned to their father and smiling gently at each other.

"What do you think she will look like?" the dark-haired prince asked his brother, who turned to him smugly.

"She probably has long horrible ears and yellow teeth. Light elves are much different to us, brother," the blonde prince replied, chuckling at his brother's face.

Loki did not believe Thor. He had read all the stories about Light Elves in the great library once his mother told him that its princess would be staying with them. In those stories, Loki imagined a delicate, pale race of people gifted in the art of magic; something he had begun to study with his mother's supervision. In Asgard, it was regarded as strange if someone could wield such power.

The quiet prince was broken from his thoughts when the musicians started. "Announcing Princess Alvilda Alfarindottir of Alfheim!" someone announced, and both doors opened giving the royal family the first view of their guest.

Alvilda walked as she were walking on water, proud and delicate. Her long dark red hair fell in waves to her waist, and had flowers and crystals woven throughout each strand. The tips of her pointed ears could just be seen, as her pale skin matched her dark hair perfectly. She wore a pale blue, flowing gown that tied at the tops of her shoulders and had a simple belt hugging her tiny waist. It was safe to say that Thor's prediction was completely untrue.

"My lord and Lady, I thank you for your kind welcome," she said, dipping into a deep, graceful curtsey in front of King Odin's throne. Odin himself stood, smiling down at the young girl.

"Rise, my dear," he said in his powerful voice, to which the princess immediately rose. "I am glad that you accepted our invitation to stay with us. Asgard has gained a worthy citizen today." Alvilda smiled, while her cheeks turned slightly red at the high praise.

"May I introduce our sons," Frigga said, standing slightly aside so the princes could show themselves properly. "My eldest, Prince Thor," she said, to which Thor stood forward and gave a deep bow while grinning madly and winking at the princess. "And my youngest, Prince Loki," she added, to which Loki stepped forward and gave a similar bow with a gentler smile. Alvilda curtsied to the princes, smiling politely to them both.

"If I may not be too bold?" Loki asked, stepping closer and looking to his mother for permission. The All-Mother smiled knowingly, and nodded her consent. Loki continued to Alvilda until he was right in front of her. The princess looked confused, but smiled shyly at Loki. He calmed his senses and concentrated on something until a white lily burst into his hand. The crowd that had gathered for the princess' arrival gasped, but Alvilda clapped her hands in delight at seeing something familiar to her.

"A simple flower for a lovely princess," Loki said, passing the flower to Alvilda. She took it and smelled its sweet fragrance before curtseying again to Loki.

"I thank you, my Prince. It is comforting to know someone shares my love for magic. Perhaps we can practice together?" she asked hopefully. Loki's smile grew, and he took her small hand in his.

"I would be delighted, my lady," he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to oc-ashi for following this story! I would really appreciate reviews on what you all think. I think I'm going to do the next two chapters of their childhood together set a few years apart, and then start just before the first film. I have plenty of ideas for this fic, but if you have any I would love to hear them! It will be set from Alvilda's POV throughout.

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Alvilda

"How you never fail to get us in trouble Loki, I'll never know," I muttered to him, as him, Thor and I were escorted to the All-Mother's chamber.

"As I recall, Thor was the one who wanted to arm-wrestle the guard," he replied quietly so the guards on either side of the group wouldn't hear them.

"And I believe it was you who encouraged Loki to change my appearance so I would look like Sif," Thor said to me, a little louder than Loki or I. Over the past 3 years of living in Asgard with the royal family, I had seen the growing differences between Loki and Thor. Loki was subtle, but more mischievous than his brother. His gentle voice was a clever cover-up for the lies laced within each word. Thor, however, tended to act first and ask questions never. His rash and quick behaviour complemented his boisterous attitude to everything. But Alvilda loved them both as dear friends do, despite their flaws.

We stopped in front of the, tall golden doors of the All-Mother's chamber. The guard closest to the door knocked three times before waiting.

"Enter," the Queen of Asgard said softly after a moment. Both the guards opened the doors for us, and I tensed as I saw the All-Mother sitting at her desk, intently reading a letter in front of her. One of the guards coughed, and the Queen looked up, suddenly realising who was here.

"Guards you may wait outside," the Queen said, standing upright as they nodded once and shut the doors as they left. The All-Mother waited until the doors banged shut before speaking again.

"How many times are we going to have this discussion?" she asked, looking at each of us before resting her eyes on Thor. "You should not have challenged a grown Einherjar to an idiotic and childish arm-wrestle. What if he had broken your arm? Are you to rule Asgard one day and be remembered for only having one arm?" she added, walking over to him. At his sorrowful look, Thor's mother gently laid her hand on his shoulder. "A strong King only uses his strength to protect those he must, not for boasting to his friends."

"And you Loki, why do you use your gifts for wrong purposes? When I decided to teach you the art of magic, it was a day that would forever prove your adulthood. Not all possess the talent you have, and a wise King should only ever use magic to show his might in battle and at the court," the All-Mother said, moving to Loki and doing the same actions she showed with Thor. I gulped as she stood before me.

"Alvilda, a princess does not encourage such behaviour in others. She must humbly serve the land, acting with empathy and decorum at all times. What do you think the court say about you, acting in such a way with the princes of Asgard?" she asked, shaking her head slightly. I stared straight ahead, but I could feel Thor and Loki's eyes on me. "That is why, starting from now, you will be separated from the princes," she added.

"But, mother…" Thor and Loki began to protest but fell silent as she raised a hand to stop them.

"You will take your magic lessons with me daily, and will also learn how to best become a princess that Asgard can be proud of. Do you understand?" she added, her eyes gentle. I looked at her, and I could see she didn't want to do this, but had to.

"Yes, my lady," I whispered, looking down at the floor as I fell into a deep curtsey.

"Good. You may leave now," the Queen answered, turning back to her desk. I rose and hurried back to my own chambers, ignoring the pleading shouts of Thor and Loki behind me to wait for them.

XXXXXXXXX

Later that night, I sat alone on the balcony in my chambers, admiring the night sky. Ever since I first arrived in Asgard, watching the night sky became a ritual, as it was so beautiful to see the different colours and constellations. The thin blanket around my shoulders shielded me from the light breeze drifting through the city.

My day after the visit to the All-Mother's chambers were unavoidably dull. I usually spent my days practicing magic or reading with Loki in the library or training with Thor and his friends. It was even worse at dinner, as I could see Loki and Thor but dare not talk to them as Odin had been informed of the new arrangements his wife had created.

I huffed, slouching in my chair as I thought of how unfair the whole thing was. We are only young; we can't help having fun.

A gentle coughing interrupted my thoughts, and also made me jump upright, and I turned to see a smirking Loki standing in the middle of my chambers.

"Loki!" I cried, flinging myself out the chair and into his awaiting hug.

"Ooof! You know you didn't have to hug me so tightly you know," he complained, but squeezed me back just as hard. "I have something for you," he added, and I stood back to see a single white lily in his hand.

"Loki, its beautiful," I said, taking it from him and admiring it, before closing my hands around the petal and waiting a moment before a surge of magic went through me to the flower. "Now it will never wilt," I said, placing it in a small vase on my bedside table.

"When did you learn that?" Loki asked, following me as I went back onto the balcony.

"Today, with Lady Frigga," I whispered, and both us grew silent as we remembered her words from this morning.

"You should not be here, Loki," I said at last, looking at him. He nodded, but didn't leave.

"I will not ever leave you. I can keep visiting you at night, that way my mother will never know," he replied, his voice raising with excitement at the excellence of his plan. I laughed slightly at this, and grabbed his hand.

"You promise?" I asked quietly, looking back at the stars.

"I promise," he said determinedly, squeezing my hand as he looked at the stars as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so this chapter is set a few (human) years after the last chapter. In Midgardian age, they are around 17/18 years old. It is still all in Alvilda's POV, and I probably won't change this unless it really fits with the story. Thank you for reading and please read and review is you can!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

"You really must stay still, my lady," my handmaid, Lyssa remarked. I sighed heavily, staring at my own bored reflection in the mirror as Lyssa dressed me for the banquet starting in just under an hour.

"I cannot help it; these banquets tire me so. It is merely a way for potential suitors to find favour with me for their own benefit and status. I would much rather stay here and read poetry for the night while you play music," I complained, hoping she would agree and make an excuse up why I can't attend the banquet.

Lyssa smiled as she began to gather my hair up into an elaborate bun. "You know I would love that, my lady, but you are a princess. It is your duty to attend them now," she replied. After I was separated from Thor and Loki (even though we still sneak away to see each other), Lyssa had become my closest friend and confidant. I used to feign illness to avoid banquets and we stayed up most of the night reciting poetry or playing music. Now that I was older, things were different.

"I know," I muttered, thinking of my high status. It was both a curse and a blessing. I was only glad that my older brother, Colwyn, would be ascending to the throne instead of myself. My thoughts darkened as I thought of my family; it had been years since I last heard from them. I wondered if the danger was still present in my once beloved home.

"There, all done. And you look beautiful, my lady," Lyssa said, admiring her handiwork. I smiled genuinely at her, appreciating the natural talent she had to make me look like a princess. My dark red hair had been braided into a bun, decorated with my common accessories of flowers and diamonds. The long, shiny deep purple dress I wore flattered my small waist. Off the shoulder sleeves showed my pale skin, and drew people to a purple amethyst pendant with diamonds surrounding it.

"Thank you my dear Lyssa, but I fear this will not help me deter suitors away tonight," I said, chuckling slightly at my own situation. Lyssa grabbed my hands and squeezed encouragingly.

"See what they are like, my lady. You may even be happy in marriage," she said, before curtseying and leaving the room to carry on with her chores. I paused before leaving, thinking how Lyssa was so young like my but still had recently been betrothed to one of the palace's Einherjar. I doubted I would ever be able to marry for love, but the idea was like a perfect dream to me.

I jumped when someone knocked before entering. "My lady, the banquet is just about to begin," the guard, Egil, announced. Egil had been an Einherjar for the last few years, and was always kind to me whenever we passed one another so I requested he would guard my chambers. He was happy to accept.

"I am coming, Egil," I replied, walking out the door and hesitating for a moment in the corridor.

"Don't worry, my lady, I will protect you from any suitors trying to find you after the banquet is over," Egil assured, sensing what was wrong. I smiled, anxiety leaving me for the moment.

"Thank you, Egil. I will not be out too late tonight," I said, giving him a small curtsey (as was my custom, even to the Einherjar) before making my way to the grand hall and banquet. The only good thing about these torturous nights was that I was able to freely see and interact with Loki and Thor. Loki still continued to visit me every night, where we would practice magic or just sit in comfortable silence together. Thor sometimes joined him, although his visits only occurred when something exciting had taken place, and he wanted to tell me stories of his day. I found them very amusing, and loved it when we were all together again, like it was when we were children.

My entrance into the great hall was not so grand, but I was always seated at the head of the table with the All-Father and his family. Most guests (particularly the male nobles and their sons) kept their eyes on me as I walked past them to sit down. The ladies of the court were strangely easier than the men, and always graced me with a friendly smile before I took my seat.

"You look lovely as always," Loki whispered to me as I sat in my usual place to his right. I smiled, sighing at the same time.

"You are too kind, as always," I replied, to which he simply smiled as if he knew a secret no-one else did. Thor sat opposite Loki, and grinned at my presence.

"Alvilda! We were beginning to worry you wouldn't make it!" he said, in a voice that showed he had already had a drink of ale before my arrival. Loki hid a laugh next to me; he and Lyssa were the only ones who knew how much I detested these events.

"I would not dream of missing an occasion to see you and Loki, Thor, you know that," I said, truthfully and adding a smile in as I knew Odin and Frigga were only a seat away.

"Well let me be the first to say how delighted I am to see you Alvilda, and may I be so bold to ask for the first dance?" one of Thor's friends, Fandral asked from a few seats away. Fandral was a known woman-chaser, but was also one of best warriors to handle a sword. It was rumoured he and two other of Thor's friends, Hogun and Volstagg, would be part of an elite group who would always fight by Thor's side in battle. In simple terms, he was considered to be a good match for any woman, if he would have them in return.

"Thank you, Fandral. I would be delighted to accept," I answered and smiled slightly, before taking a decent sip of wine.

"Save the rest for me," Loki whispered, close to my ear so his father wouldn't hear. I shivered slightly at his closeness, before meeting his cool green eyes.

"Of course, my prince," I replied in the same tone, making him smile. For some reason I couldn't understand, Odin and Frigga seemed more keen to separate Loki and I rather than Thor and I. If they ever saw Loki and I in the library together, they would condemn it and order one of us immediately away. However, if they caught Thor and I secretly training, they would just nod and move along. I had never voiced this to Loki, as my time with him was already a gift.

Odin stood as the last guest was seated. "May the feast begin," he said deeply, before sitting down to glorious amounts of food.

XXXXXXXXX

"I cannot believe how many suitors I have avoided tonight!" I cried with delight, holding tightly to Loki's shoulders as he held my waist to lift me up. After my first dance with Fandral, Loki had managed to dance with me all night, keeping any lords at bay with lie after lie.

Loki grinned back at me. "You are glad you came tonight then?" he asked, already knowing my answer. I simply smiled and laughed in return, too happy to reply. He led me around the room a few more times until we went to get some fresh air on the balcony outside.

Balconies had always been my favourite place since arriving in Asgard. One would normally find me reading or star-gazing on any of the palace's balconies. The one adjoined to the great hall was especially unique as it had a full view of the gardens.

"Do you ever miss your home?" Loki asked suddenly, breaking my gaze from the flowers to his own gaze at me. We rarely mentioned Alfheim, and when we did I knew it had to be serious.

"I do and I don't," I replied after thinking seriously about his question. "I miss my room; the way it always smelled of fresh flowers and how I could climb down the tree next to my window to walk around the garden if I couldn't sleep. I miss my mother singing and my father's joyous voice. My older brother and younger sister teasing me," I continued, imaging myself back in Alfheim with my family as memories began to surface. I gasped suddenly, thinking of the memory that resulted in my living here. "But there are things I don't miss, and never will. I have a new life here, one that I love. And a new family," I added, smiling back at him and placing my hand on the inside of the arm. He smiled back down at me, placing his other hand on mine.

"I'm glad. I honestly couldn't imagine my life without you in it," he said softly, and I laid my head on his arm at his words. This was the one place I truly felt at home; with Loki. Realising this, I looked back up at him and saw how he hadn't taken his eyes off me. I held my breath, as I leaned my head towards him and was shocked that he was mirroring my actions. My eyes were half shut and our lips were nearly touching…

"Alvilda!" a voice from the door shouted, and I jumped away from Loki as I heard it was the All-Father's voice. "There is a lord in here who I have been wanting to introduce you to," he added, stepping closer to Loki and I with a raised eyebrow. I nodded and curtsied.

"Lead the way, your majesty," I answered quietly, remembering all that Frigga had taught me. I didn't dare look back at Loki until I was near the door, and I just saw a light flash where he had stood moments before, and then empty space.

We never spoke of that night on the balcony again.

XXXXXXXXX

AN

Can anyone guess why Odin doesn't like Loki and Alvilda together? What happened on Alfheim that meant Alvilda had to leave? Please review and let me know what you think will happen next!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to sykestalia, PinkAwesomeCow, Maxprincess and valeriaromeroc for following and favouriting my story! A huge thanks to PinkAwesomeCow and Maxprincess for reviewing, it meant so much to me! This chapter is set a few days before Thor's coronation, and the chapters will follow the film (all most) after this chapter.

PinkAwesomeCow – I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! There are a few twists in this that I think you will enjoy!

Maxprincess – It's so encouraging when people say they love my work, thank you so much! I would love to hear some of your theories, although I fear one of my plot twists appear in this chapter! I can't wait to read some of your work soon! ;)

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

I was sat in my chambers painting, while Loki sat next to me reading poetry aloud. It was a rare visit from him during the day, but he said he had a feeling he should be with me today. I learnt long ago not to question him, so I enjoyed his company before he had to leave. A strong knock on the door forced Loki's soothing voice to silence as I rose slowly.

"Who is it?" I asked loudly, not wanting anyone to find Loki with me. We scarcely saw each other anymore, and it would be torture to be apart from him permanently.

"It is Egil, my lady. I am to inform you that your presence has been commanded by the King and All-Father, Odin, on a matter of high importance," he said, before his head pocked in as the door opened slightly. He wasn't shocked to see Loki with me, as he had known our secret for decades and had not told his King or Queen about the subject. "And I overheard that the Prince Loki must be in attendance as well, my lord," he whispered loud enough for us to hear, careful that any maids or guards outside wouldn't hear. I swallowed, and nodded to Egil who bowed before leaving. Looking over at Loki, I found little comfort in the fact he was already staring intently at me.

"Do you think he knows you visit me?" I asked quietly. If Odin knew that Loki visited me, even harmlessly, he would consider the worst. I would be thrown out of Asgard's court and forced back to Alfheim. I didn't want to imagine what they would do to Loki.

Loki stood quickly and grabbed the top of my arms, pulling me into a comforting embrace. "Heimdall himself doesn't know. Do not fret, Alvilda, all will be well," he said, before vanishing. I sighed nervously, readying myself to see Odin. I replayed Loki's words in my mind as Egil escorted me to the throne room. All would be well, wouldn't it?

XXXXXXXXX

"I have called the three of you hear today, on a matter concerning your future," the All-Father announced, as Frigga stood by his side. When I arrived at the throne room, Loki and Thor were stood there waiting, and both threw me cheeky grins to which I slyly replied. "In just a few days, Thor will be announced as the new King of Asgard and the Nine Realms," Odin added, to which Thor's grin widened. I was happy for my friend when the announcement came a few months before, but couldn't help feeling sorry for poor Loki.

"This new King will face the joy of his people, as well as objection," Odin said gravely. Thor tried to speak but his father silenced him. "A strong union through marriage will help calm his new subjects, and his bride will advise him wisely throughout his rein," Odin added, to which Thor's smile dropped.

"You can't ask me to marry a stranger, father. It would be both unfair to myself and the girl," Thor argued, his voice rising in anger at Odin's decision. I reached my hand to grab his arm, and he calmed down.

"That is why you will not be marrying a stranger," Odin announced, looking from my hand on Thor's arm to my own eyes. His words registered with Loki and Thor before they did with me, and it was too late to calm either of them down.

"Father this is madness!" Loki shouted.

"You cannot expect Alvilda to marry me, we both can make our own choices! We don't even love each other!" Thor shouted as well. I lost my balance, and Loki grabbed me around the waist before I could fall.

"My King, with all due respect, I…." I began to say, before Odin silenced me with a hand.

"You will no longer be under my protection once Thor is crowned King. Once he is, you will have to go back to Alfheim," he said, silencing my protests. I couldn't go back there, not after…

My breath quickened as the room started to spin around me.

"I can protect her without being her husband!" Thor said, helping Loki so I could try and stand properly.

Odin shook his head. "I made the agreement with Alvilda's father; she must return once I am no longer King," he said, before walking to where we were and standing in front of us. Tears began to run down my face, and Odin himself stopped one from falling. "The only way to keep you here is for you and Thor to marry," he added. I knew he was right, and how I hated to admit it. Taking a few deep breaths, I wiped away my tears and stood properly in front of Thor.

"Please Thor, it's the only way," I whispered, searching his eyes to see if he understood. His eyes clouded over a moment before clearing. He gently took my small pale hand in his large, tanned one.

"It would be my honour to marry you, Alvilda," he said finally, and reached down to kiss my forehead. Even that did not feel how I imagined; it was more like a brother kissing his younger sister affectionately on the forehead. I smiled tiredly, and allowed Odin and Frigga to welcome me to the family with encouraging embraces. I turned to find Loki had vanished in a pop of green air.

XXXXXXXXX

There had been a glorious feast for the celebration of Thor and I's betrothal, making me think that Odin had planned this all along. I sat beside Thor and forced a smile, much like he was doing. We danced together all night, but it was like we were acting in a play. I feared we would never see each other more than two dear friends who were more like siblings than lovers. I got away as soon as I could, excusing myself from tiredness after such a wonderful and happy day. It was only until Lyssa had opened her arms when I entered my chambers did I allow my tears to fall like a waterfall.

Now here I was, tucked up on a chair on my balcony, watching the heavens as I always did. I doubted Loki would visit me tonight, after he didn't attend the feast and had avoided me for the rest of the day. But I was happily surprised when he appeared in the chair next to me.

"Oh Alvilda," he said, after seeing my puffy red eyes in the starlight. I almost began to cry again when he pulled me into a tight embrace, stroking my hair and muttering soothing words in my ear. "I wish it had been different," he added, and I nodded in agreement.

"I wish I did not have to marry Thor, truly. He is dear to me like a brother; I cannot see us in a marriage," I said, resting my head on Loki's shoulder. He was silent for a moment before he moved to look at me.

"Alvilda, what if you didn't have to marry Thor? What if you married a lord instead?" he asked, and I dropped my mouth open in shock.

"I couldn't Loki," I whispered, after my surprise left me.

"Why not?" he replied back in a whisper that made me shiver.

"I do not love them," I replied, looking at the floor.

"Is there someone you love?" he asked, his voice the quietest I had ever heard it. I looked at him and met his green eyes that I so much adored.

"You know who I love Loki, and you always have," I said, raising my hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, pushing his cheek further into my palm to feel its warmth.

"Alvilda," he whispered, and I shut my eyes as well. I had waited years to say how I felt to Loki, and now it seemed I was too late. I opened my eyes and found that our heads had moved forward so our lips were almost touching and I quickly stood from my seat.

"Loki, you know we can't. I am marrying your own brother; it would be treason to do this," I cried, as he followed me inside to my chambers.

"I can talk to Odin, get him to change his mind," he replied desperately, trying to make eye contact with me as I looked everywhere but at him.

"There is a reason why Odin didn't want us together as children, you truly think he will change his mind for us now?" I asked seriously, willing Loki to accept our fates. "Loki, I beg of you, think no more on this. It will only provide more torture to us both," I added, finally meeting his eyes. Loki looked away, scenarios forming in his mind on how he could win this but with no success.

"I will never stop fighting for you, Alvilda, I promise you," he said, taking hold of my hands and pressing kisses to both. I nodded, tears beginning to form.

"I know, Loki. I know," I answered, squeezing his hands tightly before letting them go. As I began to step away from me, Loki grabbed my shoulders and kissed me passionately on the lips before releasing me. I had never been kissed before, but I knew I could never kiss anyone again after Loki.

"Goodnight," he whispered, before vanishing. In his place, stood a white lily in full bloom. I picked it up and held it to my heart.

"Goodbye," I whispered, before crying myself to sleep with his lily still in my hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again! Thank you to k4p1o3p and Lee-Lee2306 for following and favouriting this story! Another huge thanks to Maxprincess and PinkAwesomeCow for reviewing! You two are my favourite followers! So, this chapter is Thor's coronation and will follow the story's chronology. Please let me know if you would like Thor's POV when he is exiled to Midgard (that's right, Alvilda is staying in Asgard…with Loki!). As always, please read and review!

PinkAwesomeCow – I'm glad you liked my little twist in the last chapter, but don't worry, I always planned this to be a Loki/OC story. There are just going to be a few bumps in the road before the two can be together so please keep reading!

Maxprincess – I actually hated the way I ended the last chapter, but am relieved to know you enjoyed it. I haven't thought that far ahead to the ending; I usually just write when inspiration comes to me, so even I don't know the end fate of Loki and Alvilda's relationship. I do plan to put her in Avengers and Thor: The Dark World, so keep an eye out for sequels in the future!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

The doors to the throne room opened, and Thor strutted through in his full warrior armour, raising Mjolnir high and relishing in the cheers from the large crowd that had gathered for his coronation. I couldn't help but smile at his excitement, even if I felt pity for Loki who wasn't to become king. I stood directly opposite to him on the stairs leading to Odin and his throne. Like Thor, Loki was also in full armour attire, and today I didn't think he looked ridiculous with his giant helmet on, but rather handsome. I mentally shook myself, chasing these thoughts from my head.

It had been three days since we had kissed, and since then we hadn't uttered one word to each other. I no longer had visits in the night from him, but I knew it was for the better. Thor and I were to marry in the morning, after celebrating his coronation had died down only a little.

I watched and smiled at Thor as he casually walked to the bottom of the steps, showing off Mjolnir to the screaming crowd. As he knelt, he carefully removed his helmet and placed it next to him. When he looked up, his beaming face gave a quick wink to Frigga then to me. I chuckled at his antics while Frigga shook her head in mock disapproval. Odin stood, ready to place Thor on the throne.

To silence everyone, Odin banged Gungnir once, and everyone immediately grew quiet. "Thor Odinson, my heir, my firstborn. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star, its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a King. I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms, from the time of the very beginning. The time has come to hand the throne down to a new generation. The strength and courage in you mirrors our great kingdom, and I hope the upcoming union with Alfheim with strengthen our bond with the Nine Realms," Odin stated, his voice, as ever, deathly serious. I swallowed, meeting Thor's eyes as he quickly looked over at me with Odin's last words. I smiled tiredly, and he merely nodded once. I looked back across at Odin, but not before I caught Loki's stare from across the room. Ignoring his look, I listened to Thor's oath.

"Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin asked.

"I swear," Thor replied.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?"

"I swear," Thor replied, lifting Mjolnir as his excitement built. Odin only had to crown Thor as King and it would be over.

"Then, on this day, I, Odin All-Father, proclaim you…" Odin said, but never finished. He looked up, as if he was sensing something, and Thor's smile fell. I looked at Loki, but he looked blankly back at me.

"The Frost Giants!" Odin realised, and the crowd began to physically shake with fear. Everyone, even in Alfheim, grew up with stories of the terrible frost giants and their leader, Laufey. After the war between Asgard and Jotunheim, many believed they wouldn't return to start a new war with Asgard. Apparently the Jotuns still had hope for ruling. Odin banged his staff on the ground, like he did to silence everyone, and I assumed he was dealing with the threat. Even though he disapproved of magic, he enjoyed his own secret tricks.

"Thor, Loki and Alvilda, come with me. The rest of you, I ask you to leave calmly. The threat has been dealt with," Odin said, before moving and not waiting for the three of us to follow him. I hurried behind him, Loki and Thor either side of me. We managed to get to the weapons vault quickly, and waited at the top of the stairs until the Destroyer moved back to guard the room secretly in the wall. Odin walked to the Casket of Ancient Winters, only glancing over the dead Einherjar guards. Pieces of the Jotuns lay around as well, after being blasted apart by the power of the Destroyer.

"Those poor men," I muttered, with only Loki sharing a sympathetic look with me.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" Thor shouted angrily, still looking at the mess three Jotuns had caused. I stood closer to Loki as Odin's back was turned, and he leaned towards me as well.

"They have paid, with their lives. The Destroyer did its work. All is well," Odin replied calmly, studying the Casket.

"'All is well'? They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics…" Thor began to argue, but was interrupted by Odin.

"But they didn't," he countered, still not facing us.

"Well I want to know why," Thor said, as Loki raised an eyebrow at the argument. We all waited to see what the All-Father would say next.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns," Odin said simply.

"He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable!" Thor replied, and Odin finally turned around. Loki angled himself so I was half behind him, and reached for my hand. Odin wouldn't see due to our cloaks, but I still had to stifle a laugh at Loki's antics.

"What action would you take?" Odin asked Thor.

"March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again," Thor replied, too rashly I thought.

"You're thinking only as a warrior," Odin stated.

"This was an act of war!" Thor shouted, is patience wearing thin. I moved to calm him but his glare stopped me.

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail," Odin continued in his same calm manor.

"Look how far they got!" Thor continued to shout, and Loki's eyebrow raised ever higher.

"We will find the breach in our defences and it will be sealed," Odin replied.

"As King of Asgard…" Thor said, but was quickly silenced by Odin's words.

"But you're not King!" Odin shouted suddenly, and I jumped slightly so Loki tightened his grip on my hand to calm me. Odin must have noticed my moment of fear at his tone as grew calmer once again. "Not yet," he added, before moving to leave. He stopped when he reached me, and I bowed my head in respect.

"What would you do, Alvilda?" he asked me after studying me for a moment. Loki still had hold of my hand, but I knew it would be unseen by the All-Father.

"Diplomacy is always better than more war, my King. That is my experience anyhow," I replied, daring to meet his gaze. He smiled slightly, before looking at Thor.

"A wise wife you will have, Thor," he said, and the three of us paled even more, but he seemed to not notice. "I will go send a message to your father, tell him that the wedding will still go ahead tomorrow," he added, before leaving us alone. We stood in silence for a moment, which I was grateful for as it gave me a moment to clear my thoughts from my impending marriage in the morning.

Thor stormed past us, not even glancing at us, muttering curses to his father and the Jotuns for ruining his day. The doors slammed shut behind him, and Loki and I stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"I thought today would have postponed your marriage at the least," Loki finally said, and escorted me out of the vault room with his hand gently on my lower back. I shivered at the contact, but soon remembered that Loki would soon be my brother-in-law.

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with today, would you Loki?" I asked sarcastically, knowing even he wasn't that evil. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course not. Although, I do wish your wedding still wasn't tomorrow," he added, his voice becoming serious. My smile fell, and I looked down at my clasped hands in front of me.

"You know as much as I how I wished things could be different, Loki. But they are not, and I cannot go against the All-Father's wishes," I said, starting to play with the loose fabric of my dress. As blue and purple had quickly become my colours, all of my clothes had been ordered in either blue, purple or both. Loki sighed heavily beside me.

"I know, but once you are married, an heir will be expected. I don't think my heart can bear the torture for both of us," he said, stopping me and cupping my cheek in his hand. I gently raised mine to cover his, gazing into his soft green eyes.

"It's my duty, Loki. I can't change that, and neither can you. It would take a miracle for it to be called off," I whispered, noting how we were slowly leaning towards each other. He nodded, but didn't move away. His lips almost grazed mine before a door somewhere close-by shut loudly. Remembering we were in a corridor, we broke apart from each other.

"This can't go on anymore, Loki," I said firmly, looking at his chest instead of his eyes. Seeing him nod, I forced a smile onto my face. "Let's go see what Thor has destroyed, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Hope you're all enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks again to Maxprincess for reviewing!

Maxprincess – I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, so did I! Thanks for the info, I'll definitely do Thor's POV, don't worry. Without further ado, here's the next chapter! ;)

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Loki and I managed to locate Thor quick enough, knowing that he would probably in the place where he would have been celebrating if it wasn't for the Jotuns interrupting his coronation. Loki put a finger to his lips as he were concealed behind a wide column, listening quietly to Thor throw the banquet table over. Thor moved to sit on the steps in front of the column we hid behind, and Loki cautiously walked to sit next to him. His hand grazed from mine around the column, and I heard Thor speak as Loki neared him.

"It's unwise to be in my company right now brother. This was to be my day of triumph," he said, anger laced in his words. I moved round the column and into view, sitting on his other side at his words. He glanced my way and offered a tight smile as I grabbed his hand.

"It'll come, in time," Loki softly replied, gazing intently at his brother.

"What's this?" someone cried, and we all looked to see Volstagg's sad face at the spilt food with Sif, Fandral and Hogun following him. I offered them all a smile while Loki ignored them and continued to comfort Thor.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defences once who's to say they won't try again?" Loki said, and I raised an eyebrow in shock. Surely Loki knew the importance of diplomacy? "Next time with an army," Loki added.

"Exactly," Thor agreed, raising his hands slightly in frustration. I tightened my grip on his hand to get his mind off the conversation but to no avail.

"There's nothing you can do without defying father," Loki said, to which Thor just looked at him determinedly. Loki's eyes searched his and his face fell and Thor rose with me still holding his hand. "No, no, no. I know that look," Loki said, trying to change his mind.

"Thor, you must not do this," I pleaded, grabbing hold of his arm to try and get him to look at me but he merely shrugged me off.

"That's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders," Thor argued.

"Thor, it's madness," Loki replied, simply but desperately.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg asked, not understanding what Thor wanted to do.

"We're going to Jotunheim," Thor answered, and I rolled my eyes at his confidence. What does he expect? Laufey's sign of surrender?

"What!? This isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a God. This is Jotunheim," Fandral argued, walking forward to hope that would prove how serious he was.

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their Casket. We would just be looking for answers," Thor said, trying to convince us. Loki tiredly sighed and placed his hand on the forehead as if he had a growing headache.

"It is forbidden!" Sif said, to which Thor just chuckled at.

"My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral, Hogun. Who led you into the most glorious of battles?" Thor asked, walking towards Hogun.

"You did," Hogun replied.

"And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?" Thor asked, putting his arm around Volstagg and momentarily interrupting him making a tall sandwich.

"You did," Volstagg replied after laughing.

"Yes! And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?"

"I did," Sif said, making me laugh.

"True, but I supported you, Sif," Thor said before walking over to me. "And who proved a delicate rose could have sharper thorns?" he asked, taking my hand. I swallowed, and smiled.

"I did," I said shyly. It was the first time Thor had said anything like this to me. I knew it was because we would be married in the morning but I still blushed. "I will join you, Thor," I added after a moment's thought. To this, Thor grinned widely before looking at his brother, Sif and the Warriors Three.

"My friends, we're going to Jotunheim," he said, before leaving to get ready for our journey. Sif and the Warriors Three followed closely behind him, leaving Loki and I alone.

"I don't want you to come," he said, as he studied the floor with apparent interest. I scoffed, rolling my eyes at him.

"Of course you don't, but you do not make decisions for me Loki and never have. I am going and that is final," I replied defiantly. He was silent a moment before sighing and standing to look at me.

"Fine, but stay close to me," he ordered gently.

"Always," I whispered, before leaving to find a warmer cloak to put on.

XXXXXXXXX

We raced to the Bifrost across the rainbow bridge which I was unable to truly admire as I normally did. As we reached the Bifrost and the end of the bridge, Heimdell the gate keeper stood watching us intently, already knowing why we had come. Dismounting our horses, Loki smiled at Thor as he passed him.

"Leave this to me," he said, and we stopped in front of Heimdell as Loki spoke to him. "Good Heimdell…" he began, before being interrupted.

"You're not dressed warmly enough," the gate keeper said.

"I'm sorry?" Loki asked, trying to get his silver tongue to work.

"Do you think you can deceive me?"

"You must be mistaken…" Loki began again, before being interrupted for a second time.

"Enough!" Thor ordered, and walked forward as I followed next to him. "Heimdell, may we pass?" Thor asked, in a tone that demanded for no arguing.

"Never has an enemy slipped me watch until this day," Heimdell replied. I noticed that his eyes briefly looked to Loki before looking to Thor. "I wish to know how that happened," he added.

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned. Understand?" Thor said, before moving to the Bifrost opening. The others followed but I waited with Loki for a moment.

"What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg mocked, as he and Fandral chuckled. Loki's face darkened before he took my arm gently and followed the others. We walked to the opening in the gate and heard Heimdell slotting the sword to open the Bifrost. Streaks of white energy spiked around the room as the walls began to speed up, before a continuous streak of white shot from the gate out into the open.

"Be warned. I will honour my sworn oath to protect this as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you, and you'll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim" Heimdell said, and I could feel the fear building in me.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked stupidly.

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it," Heimdell answered.

"I have no plans to die today," Thor replied, the smile evident in his words.

"None do," Heimdell replied coldly, before opening the Bifrost open fully and we were pulled into the Bifrost to Jotunheim.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! So sorry for the late update, things happened during the summer that made it a lot more stressful than I wanted it to be. A huge thank you to Tala95 and Hew11 for following this story, and another thank you to Maxprincess for reviewing again!

Maxprincess – another thanks for reviewing, it means so much for your support! I think I may have mentioned in one of the chapters that Alvilda practices magic with Frigga and combat with the Warriors Three, so is expertly trained to go to Jotunheim with the others. There is something that is said while at Jotunheim that involves Alvilda's past, so stay with this chapter!

There's also a flashback in this chapter, and is indicated in the _italic_ writing.

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Our arrival in Jotunheim was met with blistering wind and sharp snow biting at our faces. Only Thor and Loki didn't shiver when we landed – even with multiple layers on, I was still instantly chilly. We stood for a moment, surveying our surroundings.

"We shouldn't be here," Hogun said, starting to regret agreeing to this venture. I nodded, holding tightly to the hilt of my sword.

"I don't suppose it's too late to return to Asgard and share a casket of ale is it?" Volstagg asked, half-serious. I smiled despite the situation.

"Jotunheim would benefit from a few fires here and there," Fandral said, looking distastefully around where he stood. My eyes instantly met Loki's, who smiled gently. It seems our minds was thinking the same despite the cold.

 _Loki and I had sneaked out of the palace together and journeyed to a small spring near the edge of the city. We knew we didn't have long before they would notice our absence, but Loki insisted on staying to see the sun set and have a fire._

" _Is this really necessary?" I asked for the millionth time as he stoked the growing fire. He had wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and I offered it to him as he sat next to me._

" _What's an adventure without a little heat?" he asked, smiling and pulling my closer under the blanket. I happily complied, laying my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me. We were silent for a moment, watching the sun set and the stars appear as the fire crackled._

" _I wish it could always be like this," I whispered, praying to all the God's that my wish could be true. Loki found my hand and gripped it gently._

" _I know, so do I. But the fact it isn't like this all the time, just makes these moments with you all the more special to me," he replied, to which I smiled at._

" _Then I wish we had more moments like this," I replied. I felt Loki nod before answering._

" _As long as there is fire in our adventures, there will always be moments like this," he whispered, kissing my head affectionately. The fire only died when we had to leave, and the stars were firmly above us._

"Let's move," Thor said, breaking me from the memory. He walked closely next to me, and I saw from the corner of my eye Loki's hand tense to a fist.

"Where are they?" Sif asked no one in particular. Loki moved to my other side and I felt small comfort at his presence.

"Hiding. As cowards always do," Thor replied, as we reached what looked like a dead end.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians," a voice announced from in front of us. There was a pause before he added, "and I thought light elves were smart." My grip on my sword tightened as Thor gave me a quick glance before addressing Laufey, the leader of the Jotuns.

"I am Thor Odinson!"

"We know who you are," Laufey sneered.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor asked, getting straight to the point. We all noticed how Laufey's head turned slowly to look at us, and we could see his cold red eyes.

"The House of Odin is full of traitors," he answered, and a shared a worried glance with Hogun.

"Do no dishonour my father's name with your lies!" Thor shouted, taking a step forward and raising Mjolnir.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief!" Laufey shouted in reply, standing to his full height and showed us what we were really dealing with. "And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it," he said, before looking directly at me. "Not much different from your kind in Alfheim, Princess." I tensed at his words, thinking of my aunt and father back home. Thor was about to argue in our defence before Laufey continued his insults. "You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

"Well, this 'boy' has grown tired of your mockery," Thor announced, getting ready to fight his way out. As he spoke, a large number of Jotuns surrounded us, their numbers making it impossible for us to survive a long battle.

"Thor, stop and think," Loki implored Thor, knowing that we didn't stand a chance. "Look around, we're outnumbered."

"Know your place, brother," Thor barked back, trying to push him away.

"You know not what your actions would unleash," Laufey interrupted, before pausing. "I do. Go now, while I still allow it." To ensure his meaning got across to us, one of the largest Jotuns walked up to us and waited for one of the princes to answer.

"We will accept your most gracious offer," Loki said courteously. Thor's head snapped to his brother's and his anger took a moment to comprehend what Loki was saying. Loki turned away from the Jotuns and stepped back next to me and started guiding us all back to the Bifrost site. "Come on brother," he added, seeing how Thor hadn't moved.

"Run back home, little princess," the Jotun in front of Thor said as he stopped mid-step. The rest of us stopped, knowing what Thor would do next.

"Damn," Loki simply said, as we all unsheathed our weapons as Thor smiled before turning in one swift movement and smashing the Jotun away.

"Next?" Thor asked mockingly, before delving straight into battle as Jotuns raced to where we were. I didn't really pay attention to anything after that, only to my sword and slaying as many Jotuns as I could. Fandral's laughter sometimes passed me by, and Sif nodding to me when I sent a blast of magic to a Jotun approaching her from behind. Two Jotuns raced towards me from either side, and I impaled one with my sword an another flew to an ice wall with a flick of my wrist. It was only when I heard Volstagg cry out did I return to reality.

"Don't let them touch you!" he shouted, and I saw his arm turn blue and begin to smoke. I managed to reach him and lessen the pain.

"It won't stop it, but the pain should be more tolerable now," I said, and he nodded in reply before continuing to fight the giants off. Fandral's scream stopped us all, as ice shards had grown to impale him in the chest. Loki managed to stab a Jotun who tried to finish him as we all helped Fandral off the ice.

"Thor! We must go!" Loki shouted, as Hogun and Volstagg helped Fandral to stand.

"Then go!" Thor replied, refusing to leave. I shared a concerned look with Loki before he grabbed my arm and began to run to the Bifrost site. Next to us, the ice began to crack to reveal a large, dangerous and angry looking creature that locked its red eyes on our small group. Volstagg lifted Fandral onto his back and we hastened our pace as quickly as we could, all the while shouting for Thor to follow us. Despite our pleas, Thor continued to fight, and when the creature was fully broken from the ice it didn't hesitate to catch us.

"Time to go?" I asked Loki, before he smiled grimly and we raced after the others. The only indication of the creature gaining on us was the growing roar and thudding of its paws on the icy ground. I stumbled at one point as Thor had decided to crack the ground so much that it tore a rift between Loki and I. Loki glanced desperately at me as we continued to run, and he jumped over to my side and grabbed my hand.

"I'm not losing you," he shouted to me, as the ice continued to break. I smiled despite myself, and my lips widened as I saw the creature fall through the widening gap and down below. Fandral must still be conscious as I heard him laugh at the creature's fate.

"Heimdall! Open the bridge!" Volstagg bellowed, as we reached the edge of the cliff where the Bifrost would open. We waited a moment before we all jumped back as a huge paw appeared before us, and the creature climbed to stand before us. Before it could swipe at us with its razor sharp claw, a flesh of red passed above us and straight into and through the creature's mouth. Thor landed before us as it fell from the edge. His smile when he turned to face us quickly fell, and we all saw Laufey stood behind us with thousands of other Jotun warriors. They began to run towards us, and as I was thanking Norns for allowing me a life with Loki present when the bright flash of the Bifrost appeared and an all-too familiar horse was heard neighing.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor roared in excitement, lifting Mjolnir in triumph.

"Silence!" Odin replied in a hiss. Thor's face fell and he slowly lowered Mjolnir. I glanced at Loki, who remained staring at the sudden appearance of his father. My attention turned back to Odin, as Laufey had risen to his height as he made the ice grow beneath him.

"Allfather. You look weary," Laufey commented, smirking slightly.

"Laufey, end this now," Odin said, sounding much more tired than normal.

"Your boy sought this out," Laufey replied, and he all gave a quick glance to Thor.

"You're right. And these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there's further bloodshed," Odin asked, silently pleading with the Jotun king.

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for. War and death," Laufey replied coldly. I shared a look with Sif as we kept a tight hold of our weapons.

"So be it," Odin said, locking our two worlds into a new war. Laufey grabbed at the chance of the broken treaty immediately, as he tried to stab Odin with an ice knife. Odin had expected this, as Heimdall instantly pulled us into the Bifrost, stopping Laufey and the other Jotuns from killing right there and then.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, college and personal problems have been an issue since September. But to make it up to you, I've finished 8 new chapters and posting them ASAP! Thanks again for your patience!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

We arrived back at the Bifrost observatory in a rush of movement, as Odin unsheathed the sword that allows transport on the Bifrost so nothing could reach Asgard.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor asked, anger in his voice.

"Do you realize what you've done what you've started?" Odin asked, as I ran to check on Fandral.

"I was protecting my home!" Thor answered.

"You cannot even protect your friends! How can you hope to protect the kingdom? Get him to the healing room, now!" he shouted, throwing the sword back to Heimdall who bowed slightly before leaving with Sif, Hogun and Volstagg carrying a moaning Fandral between them. I moved to follow but the Allfather motioned for me to stay.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act. The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you," Thor said, and I shuddered at his tone. Loki noticed, and moved closer to me as he took a breath, knowing the growing argument will only end badly.

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You've forgotten everything I've taught you about a warrior's patience," Odin remarked dejectedly.

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls," Thor replied, mocking his father.

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin shouted.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor bellowed back. The room was silent as Odin looked down, and I saw how tired he truly was.

"Yes. I was a fool to think you were ready," he muttered.

"Father…" Loki began, stepping forward to calm his father but was interrupted by Odin yelling at him to be quiet. I jumped, as did Loki, and I moved closer and grabbed his arm in comfort.

"Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" Odin shouted, placing Gungnir to open the Bifrost. "You are unworthy of these realms! You're unworthy of your title! You're unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed," Odin added, pausing as Thor realised what he was saying. I stepped forward to try to convince Odin to change his mind, but Loki's arm in front of me stopped me, and I was only helpless to watch. "I now take from you your power! In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!" he shouted at last, using Mjolnir ton shoot Thor back through the Bifrost bridge. Loki looked broken at his father before moving to where Thor had gone through. I stood frozen, shocked that my closest friend had been banished by his own father. Mjolnir shot past me, breaking me from my trance.

"Allfather, you must reconsider. Thor did not know what he was doing," I begged, as Odin walked over to me. He smiled tiredly, and I could see how hard it was for him to have banished Thor.

"You are right; he did not know what he was doing. Hopefully now he will," he replied, patting my shoulder as he walked out of the observatory, most likely to tell the Allmother what had happened. I stood still for a moment, watching his retreating figure in sadness.

"Alvilda," Loki said, and I turned, surprised to remember he was still here. He opened his arms and I didn't hesitate to rush into his embrace. He held me, smoothing my hair down and brushing some forgotten snow out. "He will be alright. When has my brother ever been afraid of anything?" he asked, smiling as I chuckled slightly. I wiped a tear away that I didn't realise had fallen before looking up at Loki, still held tightly in his arms.

"Alvilda, you do know what this means, don't you?" he asked, his voice quiet yet serious. I thought for a moment, and then my eyes grew wide.

"If Thor has been banished, then I can't marry him. And I will have to return…home," I whispered, a new wave of sorrow flooding my mind. I looked at him desperately. "I cannot go home, Loki, I cannot! We must get the Allfather to bring Thor back right now," I added, struggling to free myself from his arms as he tried to calm me down.

"Alvilda!" he shouted, causing me to stop my wriggling. "All will be fine, father is still King, you are safe as long as he lives and is King," he said, brushing hair from my eyes and behind my ear. His action soon turned into him caressing my face, and I grabbed his hand that rested on my face.

"When Thor returns, the story will still play out as before. The Allfather will still want an alliance," I remarked. Loki looked down, his other hand tightening into a fist for a moment before returning to normal.

"What is he does not return?" Loki muttered, still looking at the floor as if he was planning something.

"Loki?" I asked, not understanding what he was saying. His eyes were clear with knowledge and mischief, and for a moment I wished Thor was here instead.

"What if he does not return? Think about it, Alvilda, I would be the next heir to the throne and we could marry, freely. We could rule side by side for eternity," he whispered, taking both my hands, waiting for me to agree with just as much enthusiasm.

"Loki," I began, thinking carefully how to say my next words. "You cannot mean what you are saying. This is your brother we are talking about. I would rather have him here with us than him be torn away from us forever. The Allfather will see sense in a few days, I know he will. We must have faith," I said, searching Loki's eyes for understanding. He stood for a moment, before releasing my hands slowly.

"You are telling me that you would rather marry Thor than me?" he whispered, straining to keep himself calm. I shook my head, trying to grab his hand again but he wouldn't let me.

"Loki, that is…" I began but he cut me off.

"We can finally be together and you want my oaf of a brother instead! All this time it has been a lie, you really do love him and not me! Well, the elf and the idiot could be quite poetic I suppose!" he shouted, and I flinched at the name he called me. Since the years I had been here, not once had Loki ever said anything so awful to me. I was about to protest, when I saw his eyes flash red, literally.

"Loki, your eyes, they were red," I said, and he stilled at once. "Did something happen on Jotunheim?" I asked, and he suddenly stormed out, leaving me standing there alone, shouting his name until he was out of view.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! This is just a short chapter when Loki and Alvilda speak to the Allfather. But will all go as planned? Read on to find out!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

I found comfort in my rooms, waving away Lyssa from her usual duties, and told her to take the rest of the night off.

"But, my lady, what about the banquet tonight? It is my duty to help you, dismissed or not," she argued, crossing her arms in defiance. I smiled tiredly, and she uncrossed her arms and was at my side instantly. "You are so weary, Alvilda. What is wrong? Is it the absence of Prince Thor?" she asked concerned, touching my arm lightly. I patted it distractedly, rising from my seat and opening the door for her.

"I am sure the Allfather will excuse me from tonight's festivities. Send some food up to my chambers and then be with your love, I'm positive you both do not see each other enough," I replied, avoiding her questioning stare as she curtseyed and left. Letting out an audible sigh when the door shut, I turned and walked on to the balcony, staring at the stars as I always do. I tried to imagine where Thor was, where Odin would have sent him, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Lyssa. Just place the food on my table and you can leave," I called, not turning around. I heard a tray be placed on the table but no footsteps leading back to the door. "Lyssa, is there something…" I turned, and stopped when I saw Loki standing there. We stared at each other for a moment before I turned back to look outside.

"What may I do for you, your highness?" I asked, focusing on the Bifrost observatory in the distance to stop my voice breaking. I heard him sigh, before coming to stand next to me.

"I passed your maid in the corridor as she was bringing your dinner. You are not attending the banquet tonight?" he asked casually, but I could hear the exhaustion in his voice. I longed to comfort him, but his words from earlier came back to me.

"I did not think it right that elves sit amongst such prestigious Asgardians," I replied, more bitterly than I care to admit. Loki broke from his act and grabbed my arms instantly, trying to get me to look at him.

"Alvilda, I am truly sorry. I did not know what I was saying, but I do know that I did not mean a single word of it. So much has happened today that for once, I haven't been able to see sense. Only a few hours ago, my brother was here. And now he isn't," he said quietly, looking down in regret as he said the last part.

"Oh Loki, I forgive you," I whispered, and pulled him into a tight hug which he gratefully returned. "I was thinking, perhaps we may be able to speak to the Allfather about my betrothal to Thor. He may be too tired to deny a small request," I added, pulling back so I could look at him. He looked confused for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"Alvilda, that would make me he happiest man in all the Nine Realms and beyond," he replied, kissing both my hands before he kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"This is where I belong," I whispered, when we pulled apart, resting my forehead on his. "With you, always." I felt him chuckle before kissing my forehead.

"I feel the exact same, my sweet lily," he said, and we stood like that for hours, not caring that the food slowly began to grow cold.

XXXXXXXXX

"We must speak to my father, on urgent business," Loki said to the Einherjar's on guard outside Odin's and Frigga's chambers. The guards paused before knocking loudly on the large golden doors.

"My King, Prince Loki and Princess Alvilda request an audience," one said, poking his head round the door. Words were said on the other side of the door before we were allowed in. Frigga was sat with a book while Odin was stood near her. I curtseyed deeply as Loki gave a slight bow, eager and nervous to speak to them.

"Loki, Alvilda, it is so late. Is there something the matter?" Frigga asked, looking between us both. Loki took a deep breath before facing the Allfather.

"Father, I know it has been a trying day, but I could not rest easy tonight if I didn't come to speak to you right away," Loki started, and Odin looked at me then back to Loki.

"I know what you are going to ask, and I will advise you not to say another word on the matter," Odin said gravely, surprising us both.

"But, father, if you know what we are here to say then you must know why. We are in love, Alvilda and I, and we ask for your blessing," Loki replied, looking at me and grabbing my hand. I smiled back at him but Odin's shaking head worried me.

"Alvilda is promised to Thor, your brother, and you both know this. That is final," Odin said. My eyes and smile fell, but Loki wasn't giving up that easy.

"But father, Alvilda loves me, and I love her. You would really make her marry Thor if he returns, and ruin three people's happiness? Two of those belonging to your own sons?" he argued, his voice slowly rising.

"Loki," I said, grabbing on his hand tighter to calm him down. He looked at me and I could see the fury in his eyes.

"Allfather, I beg you, I could never make Thor happy, and I doubt he would return the sentiment to me. We are more like brother and sister, Thor and I. But Loki and I have been connected since the day I came here, and I wish for nothing else but to be his wife," I said calmly, matching Odin's stare as he gazed at me. Odin sighed deeply, turning his back on us for a moment. Loki and I waited with baited breath, when Frigga stood and whispered to her husband. This went on for a few moments before Odin held his hand up to her, silencing her as she retreated back a little. I met her eyes and could tell she had tried for us, and failed.

"I am sorry, to the both of you, but I cannot allow it. Alvilda will wed Thor on his return," Odin said, still not facing us. Loki stormed out, not saying a word. I felt a tear drop from my eyes, and I curtsied to them both as Odin had turned back round when he heard the door slam on Loki's departure.

"I thank you, Allfather, for seeing us on such short notice. It will not happen again," I quietly said, turning to leave when Odin called my name.

"Alvilda, I know you are hurt, child. But you must understand, I am doing it for a reason," he said, looking as dejected as I felt. I smiled weakly and left. Whatever the reason is, I thought as I walked back to my chambers, it couldn't keep Loki and I apart, could it?


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

" _Father! Help me please!" I shouted, fighting against the arms holding me tightly. The tired eyes of my father looked down in shame, ignoring my pleas and cries of help. A dark chuckle sounded from behind, and I still in my movements to get away from them, too enraptured by what my captor would say._

" _You honestly think that man will help you, the brat of his wife? You aren't even his daughter; your mother was a selfish greedy being who never cared for him. She never deserved him. And I told her, just when I plunged a knife deep into her chest," the person said, laughing cruelly as I cried more for my poor mother. The person shushed me and stroked my hair down possessively. "Do not worry, sweet Alvilda, all I want is your safety. Your real father couldn't resist saving his precious daughter, even if he had to pay with his life," they added, shrieking madly with laughter. My tears dropped hurriedly, and I was unable to stop them, to stop anything. My captor had begun to drag me away when Colwyn stormed in with half our kingdom's army, there to save me._

" _Release my sister, aunt," he said, and our aunt sneered at him_

" _Colwyn dear, my favourite nephew. You have it all wrong dear. This isn't your sister, your mother lied to us all this time. I am only doing my duty as your father's sister," she replied, and I could feel the magic in her voice travel to Colwyn, making him hesitate._

" _Is this true, Alvilda?" he asked, his voice quiet and his sword lowering._

"Alvilda! Wake up, you're having a nightmare! Alvilda, it's me!" a voice called, as I shook in their arms trying to break free.

"No, it's not true! Colwyn, she's lying!" I shouted, the tears from my dream entering into reality. I thrust my hand out and heard a muffled curse and a loud "ow" come from the person holding me. I shook myself awake, and saw that it was Loki who had helped me escape my memory. The dark room with only one candle lit for light told me it was the middle of the night. Loki was nursing his jaw and grinned slightly at me.

"You've been practicing with Volstagg again, haven't you?" he asked jokingly, and I quickly sat up to have a look at his jaw.

"Loki, I am so sorry, if I had realised…" I began, lightly tracing his jaw for any breakages when his hand grabbed mine.

"Alvilda, it's fine. You were having a nightmare, that's all," he said, calming me as his finger danced around my palm. I shook my head of the dream.

"It wasn't a nightmare; it was a memory from home," I replied quietly, and Loki stopped tracing the outline of my hand. Not wanting to focus on it any longer, I smiled tiredly at him. "And what are you doing in my chambers at this time of night, my prince?" I teased. Loki smiled in return, looking at my hand intently.

"I had to see you after the events of today," he replied, and I sighed. I hadn't left my room for the remainder of the night, too heartbroken to seek Loki out to hear his sorrow as well as my own.

"Perhaps if Thor were to return a changed man, the Allfather may reconsider again," I muttered, knowing in my heart it would be useless. Once the Allfather decided something, it wasn't usually swayed so easily.

"We cannot give up hope," he whispered, and my heart stopped at his tone. He sounded as if he already had given up hope on everything. I pulled the covers back, opening a space for him in bed with me. He looked between me and the space next to me for a moment before gently kicking off his shoes and laying gently down next to me. I began to pull the covers around him when he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer, and I happily snuggled into his side. My head rested on his firm chest with my hand tightly gripping his. It wasn't long before I had fallen asleep as I listened to his steady heartbeat beneath me.

XXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, milady," a voice called cheerfully, and my eyes flickered open. I winced, Lyssa had already opened the curtains and the sunlight was seeping down across my bed. Remembering last night, I looked across at the empty space next to me, to see a lily laying on the pillow with a note underneath it. Hearing Lyssa was humming in the other room running me a bath, I inhaled the sweet scent of the lily before reading the note.

 _We will be together soon, my love – L_

I smiled, already praying to the Norn's his words would ring with truth very soon. No nightmares had plagued me after Loki had joined me, and my peaceful night sleep ensured that Lyssa's good mood infected me instantly. I began to sing an old lullaby my mother sang when I was but a child, and I grabbed Lyssa's hands and danced with her round the room.

"Oh my, milady, it seems we both had a good night last night," she said breathlessly after we stopped dancing. I laughed, and hugged her.

"It appears so," I replied, grinning knowingly as I went to bathe myself.

XXXXXXXXX

That night Loki, the Warriors Three, Sif and myself were in a private room that was used by us. Banquet had been cancelled, and it was rumoured it was because Frigga was too upset by the banishment of her eldest son. My regular lesson with her had been cancelled as well, leaving me to roam around the gardens all day with Loki. I was sat with Sif, while Hogun and Loki stood at opposite sides of the room. Volstagg and Fandral were sat opposite each other, and I had just finished checking on Fandral's wound. It hadn't escaped my notice that Loki had been staring intently at his hand, even when Fandral tried to flirt with me.

"It's just to relieve the tension," he whispered, winking at me as I sat back down. I shook my head at him and smiled. I had always been close to Fandral since we were first introduced, and Volstagg threw him across the training yard when he challenged him to a fight to impress me.

"We should never have let him go," Volstagg exclaimed suddenly, and all eyes turned from the roaring fire in the middle of the room to the largest warrior.

"There was no stopping him," Sif replied, and I laid my hand atop of hers in sympathy. She smiled tensely. I always knew she held feelings for Thor, and our betrothal and now banishment had caused a great strain on her.

"At least he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone," Fandral commented.

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg asked, and it occurred to us all we hadn't mentioned our leaving to Jotunheim to anyone except Heimdell.

"I told him," Loki said suddenly, still looking at his arm.

"What?" Fandral asked for us all, our confusion evident on our faces.

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. Though he should be flogged for taking so long," Loki replied, moving closer to us and facing where Sif and I were sat. I felt relieved that someone had been told, I shuddered to think what would have become of us if the Allfather hadn't arrived.

"You told the guard?" Volstagg asked, accusation in his voice.

"I saved our lives! And Thor's. I had no idea that father would banish him for what he did," Loki answered, a hint of guilt when he mentioned Thor's name. Sif stood and walked over to him.

"Loki, you're the only one who can help Thor now. You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind!" she pleaded, the others nodding in agreement.

"And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?" he asked, before leaving the room for us to ponder his words.

"He may speak about the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor," Sif said once he left, and I opened my mouth in surprise.

"Sif, how can you say such things?" I asked, and she looked guilty for a moment before Volstagg spoke.

"We should be grateful to him. He did save our lives," he remarked, and I smiled at his support.

"Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin. A master of magic could easily bring three Jotuns into Asgard," Hogun said, and Sif looked as if she was seriously considering his words.

"I have magic, Hogun. Does that make me a traitor of Asgard as well?" I asked, standing to my full height. He looked away for a moment.

"Of course not, Alvilda. But you must admit, it is curious that the frost giants attacked just when Thor was to be crowned, and it was Loki who helped suggest going to Jotunheim," he replied. "You were supposed to marry Thor the next day as well, Alvilda. Does that not seem curious either?"

"No! Surely not!" Volstagg cried, as Sif remained silent.

"Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely," Fandral agreed.

"Loki is a prince of Asgard, this is his home. No matter what his jealousy may be, he would never go against his parents or his brother. We are his family," I said, before leaving to find Loki.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Loki's POV

I walked slowly towards the Casket, not considering that the Destroyer may obliterate me as soon as I touch it. I felt greed and confusion fill my heart as I lifted the casket, rising it slowly so I could see it better.

"Stop!" a voice shouted from behind me, and my heart turned cold to hear it was my father.

"Am I cursed?" I asked, lowering the Casket down until it was on the pedestal again.

"No," he replied simply. I could see my hands turn blue, and I knew I had to ask.

"What am I?" I asked, hunching over slightly as I grew colder.

"You're my son," he replied. At this lie, I turned to face the man I had called father for years. I knew I looked like a frost giant when I saw him flinch slightly when I faced him. As he hesitated, I walked slowly towards him. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

"No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring – abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son," he replied, and my mind clouded with his answer.

"Laufey's son…?" I muttered, not wanting to believe it was true. I looked back at Odin and knew there was he hadn't told me. "Why? You were knew-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child," he started but I shook my head.

"No, you took me for a purpose, what was it?" I asked, desperate to know the complete truth. Odin didn't answer straight away. "Tell me!" I demanded.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace…through you. But those plans no longer matter," Odin replied, his voice trailing off as his eyes grew weary. I took a moment for his words to sink in before my eyes widened.

"Alvilda," I whispered, and Odin nodded once in confirmation. "You were going to bring an alliance through the one person I love, and you auctioned her off to Thor instead? And me? I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me," I shouted, getting angrier by the second.

"Why do you twist my words?" he replied, as I walked up the steps to be level to him.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you? Why have you condemned Alvilda and I to live apart for eternity?"

"You are my son. My blood. I wanted only to protect you from the truth. A Jotunheim and an Alfheim have never been together, what if you hurt her?"

"Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?" I answered, remembering the stories my own mother used to tell me about the terror of frost giants. Odin tried to interrupt me, and sat down on the steps from exhaustion. I was too angered to care. "It all makes sense now. Why you favoured Thor all these years and kept me and Alvilda apart. Because no matter how much you claim to 'love' me, you could never have a frost giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard!" I shouted, finishing my enraged speech. It was only then that I noticed Odin's tight grip on the front of my clothes loosen, and I saw how he was sprawled out across the stairs, his eyes slowly closing in pain. I bent down over him, hovering my hand over his. A small line of blue travelled up my hand, and I pulled my hands away. No matter what he had done to me, I could never hurt him.

"Guards! Guards! Help me!" I shouted, feeling like a small child again as the Einherjar's rushed in and began to carry my father to the healing rooms. Oh Norns, I thought as I followed behind and ordered a maid to bring my mother, what am I?

XXXXXXXXX

Alvilda's POV

I was passing the throne room, still trying to seek out Loki, when Egil hurried in front of me.

"Milady," he began, bowing and I curtseyed in return. "The Allfather has succumbed to the Odin-sleep again. The queen requests your presence immediately in the royal healing room," he added, and the small smile that had greeted him slipped off my face.

"Lead the way, Egil," I replied, lifting the bottom of my dress slightly so I could keep up with Egil's fast pace. I hurried along next to him, until we reached the familiar large golden doors that led to the royal healing room.

"Thank you Egil, I can take it from here," I said smiling at him as he bowed and headed back the way we just came from. I inhaled, in and out deeply, before motioning for the guards outside the door to open them for me. The sight that greeted me made my heart break a little. The room was bare, except for a large bed with two chairs on either side. On the right of the bed, Frigga sat staring in pain at her husband, while the other was occupied by a grim Loki. Between them both, the Allfather laid motionless, his one eye closed covered to his chest with a large golden blanket. Loki and Frigga looked up at me at the same time, and Frigga beckoned me to her side.

"My queen," I said, curtseying. She grabbed my hand and smiled weakly. I didn't wait for a chair to be brought for me, instead I arranged my dress around me so I could sit on the floor. "How is he?"

"There's no change. If we had more a warning…" Frigga answered, trailing off at the end. I couldn't imagine how she was feeling; her soon banished and her husband in the Odin-sleep would make even the calmest person scream in pain.

"There is always hope, my queen," I whispered, placing my other hand over our conjoined ones. She smiled again at me, but it was unlike her usual bright smile. The one she wore when her husband was next to her. I looked over to Loki, and saw him staring at me. I frowned when he looked away when our eyes met, but put it under as stress. "Who will run the kingdom while the Allfather is…" I asked, unable to finish the sentence.

"I am not leaving his side," Frigga stated, and looked at Loki. "With Thor away, I look to you to stand in your father's place," she added. Something flashed in Loki's eyes, something I had never seen before. But for the first time, I felt weary of him.

"It would be my honour, mother. I will try to do you both proud," he said finally, looking back at Odin. I couldn't say for definite, but it seemed he had a look of hate and accusation when he looked upon his sleeping father.

XXXXXXXXX

It grew late, and I bid farewell to Frigga and promised to come again tomorrow, when Loki offered to walk me back. I smiled, which he only half-enthusiastically returned. My smile fell slightly, but I curtseyed deeply to Frigga and walked out the healing room. We were silent for the majority of the walk back to my chambers, and once we arrived I turned awkwardly to bid him goodnight.

"Egil, I wonder if you could make sure there is a fire warming the princess' room?" Loki asked Egil, who only raised his eyebrow at the question before bowing to us and complying. Once he had gone in, I waited expectantly at Loki.

"Alvilda, while I am king, there will be less times to see you. The Odin-sleep could be upon father for many days," he began, swallowing nervously.

"Loki, what are you saying?" I asked, frowning slightly. Loki took a deep breath, before holding his head high.

"It means we have to stop running around like children. I have my duty to not only Asgard, but to the Nine Realms to consider now. You must be there for my mother. I ask as your friend that you stay with my mother, and not intentionally seek me out," he stated. My mouth fell open slightly in surprise. Only yesterday was he implying that we could have ruled together as King and Queen, and now that we could be together, he was letting me go.

"Loki, I…" I started, before Egil came back out.

"The fire is lit, milady," he said, before bowing. I nodded in acknowledgment, too caught up to curtsey to him.

"I wish you luck in your new role, Prince Loki," I said, swallowing the sob that I know would be released as soon as I entered my chambers. I held my hand out for Loki, but was more shocked to see that he hesitated, and bowed instead. As soon as I curtseyed in reply, he began to speed back to the healing room. "My Prince!" I shouted, and he stopped. "I heard that the lily's in the garden are dying. Will you look into it for me?" I asked, hopeful that his answer would tell me what I needed. He glanced over his shoulder, and I could see his grin.

"As you wish," he replied, before continuing on his way. I smiled, and when Egil opened the door for me and I entered, I was delighted to see that my entire room had been filled with the scent of lily's that had been placed all over the room.

"He still loves me," I whispered with a smile, before ordering enough vases for meto put the flowers in.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! So by my rubbish calculations, it's time to see how Thor is faring with the lovely Jane, Darcy and Selvig. This is set when Loki visits Thor, then skips to when Thor and Jane are sitting on the roof of her lab. Hope you like it! By the way, if anyone can tell me what the other four realms are, I would be really grateful as I don't have a clue!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Thor's POV

Unable to lift my precious Mjolnir, I didn't resist the men who grabbed me, throwing me into a white room with mirrors lining two walls. Everything in this world seemed to be too primitive and savage. I could only hope that father would bring me back home soon. The man, Coulson his name I think, was blabbering on about something, but I was uninterested. It was only when he left and Loki appeared in front of me did I sit up straight.

"Loki? What are you doing here?" I asked, amazed and delighted to see a familiar face.

"I had to see you," he said simply, his face unwaveringly emotionless.

"What's happened? Tell me. Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to father," I began, before Loki cut me off.

"Father is dead," he said, cutting me off. Who knew that three little words could ruin your whole life?

"What?"

"Your banishment. The threat of a new war. It was too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. So cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing that you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now," Loki said, as I wiped away some hidden tears. My head rose when I heard his last words.

"Can I come home?" I asked, desperate to be with my friends and remaining family.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile," he replied.

"Yes, but... couldn't we find a way to..." I began, hopeful that we could find a solution.

"Mother, has forbidden your return. This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry," he answered, his voice breaking slightly.

"No. I am sorry. Thank you for coming here. Promise me that you will look after mother. And tell Alvilda, that I'm sorry. Please, look after them both," I asked, to which he nodded.

"It will be done gladly, brother. Farewell," he said, before turning to face the mirror opposite me and vanishing.

"Goodbye," I replied to the thin air, just as Coulson walked back in.

XXXXXXXXX

"I come up here sometimes when I can't sleep, or when I'm trying to reconcile particle data, or when Darcy's driving me crazy. I come up here a lot actually, now that I think about it. I'm really glad you're safe," Jane said, as we sat near the large fire on some chairs.

"You've been very kind to me. I have been far less grateful than you deserve," I replied, knowing now that I couldn't go back to Asgard, I would have to change for the better here.

"Well, I hit you with my car a couple times, so I think that kind of even things out," Jane replied, making us laugh.

"Perhaps I had it coming," I said seriously, thinking of my behaviour on Asgard and Midgard. Remembering the notebook, I grabbed it out of my pocket and handed it to Jane.

"Oh, my God! I don't believe it!" she said excitedly, quickly flicking through some of the pages to check it was really real.

"It was all I could get back. I'm sorry, it's not as much as I promised," I said, guilt in my voice.

"No! No! This is great! This is... I don't have to start from the scratch now. Thank you," she replied, cutting my off slightly. The smile on her face fell as she continued to look through the pages.

"What's wrong," I asked, noticing her look.

"SHIELD, whatever they are. They're going to do everything in their power, to make sure this research never sees the light of day," she replied dejectedly, and I recognised the defeat in her voice.

"No, Jane. Listen to me, you must not give up. You must finish what you started," I said, encouragingly.

"Why?" she asked, sighing and looking at me.

"Because you're right. Here, look," I said, grabbing her notebook from her and flicking through the pages. "Your ancestors called it magic, and you call it science. Well, I come from a place, where they're one and the same thing," I added, reaching the page with the different realms on it. I began to copy out what my father once showed me.

"What is that?" Jane asked, curious as I connected the different lines together.

"My father, explained it to me like this, that your world is one of the Nine Realms of the cosmos. Linked to each other by the branches of Yggdrasil. The worlds tree. Now you see it every day without realizing. The images glimpsed through, what did you call it? This... this hooble telescope," I said, turning a few pages until I found the telescope.

"Hubble," Jane corrected with a smile.

"Hubble telescope," I repeated, smiling as well.

"Tell me more," she asked, looking back at her notebook.

"So, the Nine Realms. Now there is Midgard, which is earth. There's Alfheim, Vanaheim, Jotunheim and Asgard. And that's where I come from," I replied, pointing towards the largest of the planets.

"What's it like there?" she asked. I sighed happily, remembering memories from being a boy to only a few days ago.

"The city is bustling with traders from across the realms, and you can buy any manner of curious objects. The golden palace shines like the sun, and can be seen from every corner of Asgard. My mother and father are…caring people. I loved my father the most," I said, thinking how I would never see them again. Jane reached out and grabbed my hand, making me smile sadly. "I would journey on many adventures with my brother, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. And then, of course, there was Alvilda."

"Who's Alvilda?" Jane asked, sensing the way I said her name. I looked up at the moon, knowing Heimdell would be able to see me.

"She was my dearest friend. My father had arranged for us to be married the day after my coronation, but everything went wrong. We could never be anything more to each other than brother and sister. I always thought her and my brother would make a good match," I added, looking back at Jane.

"So you aren't married?" she asked quietly. I laughed and shook my head. "Well, I'm glad. I'd like to meet her one day I think," she added.

"Sadly, I don't think that will happen. But I'm positive you would have loved each other," I replied. "But, some of the adventures we went on!" I exclaimed, recalling a recent visit to Vanaheim after a tale of the Norns being sighted, when it was actually an old woman living in the deep forest.

"I want to hear them," Jane said, laying back to get comfy. I laid back as well, and began my stories. I made her laugh with delight and gasp with fear, and it wasn't long before she began to fall asleep.

"Thank you, Jane," I whispered, pulling the cover over her more. I stared back at the stars, before I too succumbed to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Alvilda's POV

I waited until the palace was silent before sneaking out my rooms. Egil was stood there and his eyes widened when he saw me, and began to protest before I shushed him.

"I am merely going to visit Heimdell to see how Thor fares," I whispered, pulling my cloak hood around my head so no one would see me. Loki had denied everyone from leaving Asgard for untold reasons, and I didn't want to take any chances of him seeing me leave, if only to go and speak with Heimdell. Egil nodded in understanding.

"I shall accompany you then," he said, and I shook my head again.

"No, it will raise suspicion if anyone does pass here. You must wait here, I will not be long, my friend," I said, and hurried off before he could argue any more. I kept to the shadows of the corridors, checking behind me before going round a corner to ensure no one saw me. Strangely, it excited me to sneak round the palace at night. Ever since Thor's banishment, it didn't feel the same in a place that was a second home to me. I reached the stables without anyone seeing me, and was surprised to see Hogun there by himself.

"Alvilda, what are you doing out here?" he asked, whispering. I moved towards my own horse and began to mount her.

"I'm going to see Heimdell, ask how Thor is. What are you doing here?"

"The smell of the stables reminds me of home when I can't sleep," he replied, smiling slightly around him. I smiled as well, knowing something similar happened to me when I first came here.

"I would be grateful if you don't repeat this to anyone," I asked from the doors of the stables. He nodded and waved slightly as I raced off. It did not take long to reach the observatory, but Heimdell was stood as if he had been expecting me.

"Heimdell, how are you?" I asked as he helped me down from my horse. He smiled slightly at my question before asking.

"I am well, milady. What brings you here so late at night?"

"I think you already know why, Heimdell," I replied, looking pointedly to him as we walked round the observatory to the gap in the wall that faced the stars. He chuckled.

"Yes, I do. He has met someone," he said, and I looked confused then relieved.

"Then he is safe, thank the Norns," I whispered, closing my eyes in thanks for a moment.

"There is a woman with him. I think he is smitten by her," Heimdell said, and if I hadn't of known better, I would have accused the old gatekeeper of gossiping.

"I am happy for him. Do you think he will return to us?" I asked, hoping he would give the answer I wanted to hear.

"Thor has never known to give up. I hope that he will return to us swiftly, and that the Allfather does too," he replied, and I sighed with relief. Never knowing the thoughts running through Heimdell's mind about Loki's possible deception to all of us.

XXXXXXXXX

I spoke with Heimdell for a little longer before returning to the palace. Hogun had left by the time I reached the stables, and it didn't take long before I was sneaking back to my room. The first rays of light were beginning to shine through the large windows on the floors of the corridor, and I made sure to keep away from them. Egil breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted me.

"My lady, I could not keep him from…" he began, before my door opened and Loki appeared. I swallowed nervously, before curtseying to him.

"Loki, what brings you here this late at night?" I asked, walking into my rooms when he stepped aside for me. I turned back to look at him when he closed the door, and caught a glimpse of Egil's worried expression.

"Egil, take the rest of the night off. I will be alright," I said to him, before the door shut quietly on his protests.

"It would be more fitting to ask where you have been for most of the night, Alvilda," he replied, sitting down casually next to the fire. I nodded, knowing I wouldn't be able to lie to him. Escaping my heavy cloak, I sat on the opposite side of him.

"I went to speak with Heimdell, that was all. I know he is the only one who can see Thor, so wanted to be reassured that he was safe," I replied. He was silent for a moment, staring intently at the fire.

"You think me harsh for closing the Bifrost, do you not?" he asked quietly, still not meeting my gaze. I shook my head, leaning across to grasp his hand. Before I could, Loki snatched his hand away and flung up from his chair. "Do not touch me!" he shouted, causing me to flinch away from him. His eyes were wild and he kept his hand to his chest as if he was cradling it.

"Loki…" I whispered, scared of angering him further. He noticed my expression and his eyes softened slightly, but he paced out onto the balcony. I slowly followed him out, still keeping a safe distance away. I knew of Loki's temper, but had never received the brunt of it before.

"Loki, you must tell me what is going on. I demand to know," I said, taking one step at a time to be closer to him. He sighed heavily, and I could see the obvious tension in his shoulders. When I reached him and was stood next to him, I gasped in shock to see that his entire hand had turned blue. I looked frantically from his hand to his face as he turned to look at me, and I placed my hand over my mouth to stop from shouting when his usual playful green eyes had been replaced with blood red.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, so things happen in the beginning half of this chapter that I really don't write, so what's there is all you're going to get.

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Alvilda's POV

Loki lifted a hand in front of him, gazing disgustingly at the blue tint and markings that were now there.

"You see? This is what I really am. I never was an Asgardian. Nor am I Thor's brother, the son to the Allfather and Allmother. I'm not even the man you love anymore. I'm just the son of Laufey, left to die by his own hands," he said bitterly, moving away from me. My shock wore off when he said this.

"No longer the man I love?" I asked, repeating his own words. He glanced back at me but wouldn't move. "I would not care if you were red with a thousand eyes, you are Loki. No one can change that," I said, walking over to him. a single tear had fallen from his eyes, and he flinched away when I grabbed his hand gently. I received no burn like Volstagg had, and I smiled at him.

"Only a Frost Giant of pure evil could hurt someone, Loki. I feel no pain, only love," I said, wiping away his tear. He placed his hand over mine that was still on his cheek and a smile grew as his skin returned to its normal colour. We leant across and leant our foreheads together, and I closed my eyes in happiness. Now I knew why he didn't want me to be around him, but why should it matter?

"Nothing can change my love for you, my Alvilda," he whispered, kissing me lightly on the noise. I giggled and smiled up at him.

"And nothing will separate us, my love. A love such as ours will last until Ragnorok," I whispered back. He chuckled at my wording and kissed me on the lips.

"Hopefully that won't happen for centuries, for I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life by your side. Odin cannot deny me that," he said, his voice turning again when he said the last words. I opened my eyes and pulled away from him slightly.

"Loki, I must know everything," I said, holding tightly to his hand. It is only now that I notice how cold his hands are, and have always been.

"I know my love, but tonight I just want you," he whispered, looking longingly at me. I smiled nervously.

"Loki, I…" I began, before he cut me off with a passionate kiss. My mind emptied of everything but Loki and this moment. I had waited so long for this, was I really going to be shy around him now? I cut the kiss off and kept hold of his hand as we went into my bed chambers. We stared at the bed for a moment before Loki shut the door, and an endless night of passion followed.

XXXXXXXXX

Loki's POV

I awoke a few hours later when the sun was hardly in the sky. The few rays of sunlight had wormed their way across my eyes, and I quickly glanced over at Alvilda, and smiled at the sight. Her hair was messy in places and her bare shoulder allowed me to see her perfect milk-white skin. Luckily the sun hadn't reached her yet, and I did not want to wake her after last night. I gently moved some hair off her shoulder and kissed her cheek. I never knew I could be so happy when I saw that she smiled in her sleep at me before turning her head away. I quickly and quietly got dressed, and left a note for Alvilda with a white lily telling her I had business to attend, but would see her later. I left feeling only a little guilty.

Today was the day I would bring Laufey and a few other Frost Giants through the Bifrost. This plan had to be perfect, and I couldn't risk Alvilda finding out. Even if I told her it was for our future and to prove myself to father, she wouldn't understand. She was the one thing I couldn't afford to lose if this went wrong. But how could it go wrong? I left Alvilda's room and looked out on the largest balcony of the throne room, Gungnir in hand. It was my new habit to do each morning, to survey my future kingdom. The light from the Bifrost caught my attention, and my anger grew as I strode to the armoury. I reached the Casket of Winters, and the destroyer met me as I commanded.

"See to it that my brother does not return," I told it, before sending it to Midgard through the secret passage no-one else knew about. Now it was time to deal with the treacherous Gatekeeper.

XXXXXXXXX

Alvilda's POV

I awoke feeling completely content, with memories of last night dancing round my mind. The midday sun was warming my left shoulder, and couldn't stop smiling.

"Loki, what…" I began, turning to find an empty space next to me. I sat up in bed, looking around my room for any sign of him. My eyes caught something white on my dressing table. I wrapped the bed sheet around me as I padded barefoot across to the white lily.

 _You looked too beautiful to awaken so early this morning, my love. I have business to attend to with Heimdell, but I will see you again soon. All my love – L_

My smile widened at the note and I couldn't help but place the beautiful lily in my hair that day. I asked Egil to find Lyssa, and he did so at once with a knowing smile on his face. It wasn't long before Lyssa arrived with a plate of food.

"Good morning, milady. I trust you slept well? It is nearly midday and you are only just awoken," she laughed, setting the tray down on my table.

"I am well, dear Lyssa. I trust you are well too?" I replied, to which she happily nodded and thanked me.

"What will you wear today, milady? There is your new pale purple dress you haven't worn yet," Lyssa commented, looking through my beautiful dresses with silent envy.

"I would like you to have that, as a wedding present," I causally said, playing around with my hair in my mirror. Lyssa nodded, bringing it out before she realised what I had said. I laughed loudly at her shocked expression. "You truly think I will let my dearest friend wear her work clothes for her own wedding? Certainly not! And besides, I have so many dresses it hardly seems fair to have new ones."

"But, my lady…" Lyssa began, before I cut her off.

"None of that, Lyssa. As a princess and your friend I insist," I said, and smiled when she hugged me from a side.

"You truly are the most wonderful person I have ever known, milady," Lyssa said, tears in her eyes. I laughed, and hugged her in return.

"Thank you, Lyssa. Now, how about that blue dress?" I said, spying a deep blue dress with silver linings on it. Lyssa nodded and hurried to bring it out. Once I had it on, Lyssa carefully replaced the lily in my hair so that it was in the centre at the back of my head, with hair wrapped round it.

"It looks lovely, Lyssa, as always," I remarked, and she smiled in return at the praise. "Now, go to that dress seamstress, and tell her she needs to alter it for you. Take my ring in case there are any problems," I told her, ushering her out the room. "Egil, go with her. Then you both may take the rest of the day off," I said to them both, laughing at their shocked faces before they bowed and left. I ate a little food in the sun on my balcony, before going to the royal healing room. The guards outside bowed deeply before allowing me in, and Frigga smiled at my appearance.

"My queen," I said in greeting, curtseying before her. She hugged me tightly, before beckoning me to the chair next to her.

"It is good to see you, Alvilda," she said, and I smiled in return.

"How is he?" I asked, looking to the Allfather to see no change from the last time I was here. Frigga sighed heavily.

"We do not know when he will awaken, but the healers and I have hope. And that is all we need for those we love, is it not?" she asked, and it looked as if she didn't just mean about the Allfather. I smiled shyly and nodded.

"I know who he truly is. And I still love him," I confessed to her, and her face brightened.

"Then I can see no reason why Odin will not allow your union now you know," she replied, taking my hand gently and squeezing. I sighed in relief, and was about to say something when the doors began to be covered with ice.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Alvilda's POV

The muffled cries of the guards outside alert us, and Frigga reaches to grab a sword while I concentrate on keeping a barrier in front of the large doors. Frigga never swayed her eyes from the door, and I felt calm knowing she was next to me. The muffled cries of pain stopped, and the ice grew across the door. My barrier began to fade, as the ice wasn't only crawling across the door, but also my mind and making my concentration fade.

"Alvilda," Frigga said, and I dropped the barrier at her command, shaking away the feeling of a cold hand raking through my mind. Frigga instantly engaged with one Frost Giant, while another came towards me. I still had enough power in me to send a wave of energy at him, blowing him against the wall and knocking him unconscious. Frigga's body flying across the room made me stop mid-stride, and before I could go help her, a large unforgiving hand wrapped around my throat.

"Strange, you being amongst the Asgardians and thinking you belong," Laufey cruelly taunted, and flashbacks of my aunt resurfaced. "I'm sure your aunt will be most pleased to see you, after I have dealt with the old fool," he added, making my eyes bulge in fright. His grasp tightened before he threw me over near Frigga. I gasped for breath, the cold infiltrating my throat along with his iron grip. Without any strength to move, I quickly checked Frigga over to see that she was merely unconscious and was unable to do anything as I watched Laufey about to strike the Allfather. Frigga was just coming round when my chocked scream was cut off as a blast of white light shot Laufey away from Odin.

"And your death came by the son of Odin," Loki stated, before blasting a more powerful shot at Laufey, to which he disintegrated at once. Frigga sprung up and embraced Loki.

"You saved him!" she exclaims, looking proudly at him. I stood hesitantly, and Loki notices me.

"I saved all of you," he murmured, and I quickly raced to his side and embraced him tightly to which he returned with as much enthusiasm.

"I swear to you, mother, they will pay for what they've done today. I will end the Jotun threat, now and forever," he says when we let go of each other, although he keeps a tight grip on my hand. He looks over to Odin, "And I will make you proud." I smile proudly at him, and kiss his cheek quickly, to which Frigga smiles at gently. The quiet moment is lost though, when Thor bursts into the room.

"Thor! You have returned to us!" Frigga says happily, moving to hug him. I grin, and try to move to embrace him too but Loki's grip on my hand tightens. I suddenly notice how Thor's eyes remain fixed on Loki as Frigga moves away from him. Loki looks at Mjolnir in his brother's hand.

"Found its way back to you, did it?" Loki asks, almost spitefully.

"Loki?" I asked, noticing the tension in the room has doubled since Thor's arrival.

"No thanks to you," Thor replied, moving down the steps so he was opposite to Loki and I. I look questioningly at them both, which Thor notices. "Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends? To kill me?" Thor asks bitterly. I shake my head at his accusations.

"What?" Frigga asks, looking between her sons to try and see and humour in their taunts.

"Loki, it isn't true, is it?" I asked quietly, staring up at him. My heart freezes when he continues to keep eye contact with Thor when he answers.

"It must have been enforcing Father's last command," he replied calmly. Thor laughs mockingly.

"You're a talented liar, brother. Always have been." Loki smiles at his brother strangely.

"It's good to have you back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to destroy Jotunheim," Loki stated seriously, before aiming Gungnir at Thor and blasting him back. Frigga runs to see if he is alright while Loki turns to me. "Believe me when I say, I'm doing all this for you," he says, and his eyes soften.

I shake my head, the truth of his actions still seeming like a dream. "No, you did this for yourself," I whispered, tears silently streaming down my face. He gently wipes a tear away before his eyes harden.

"If I can't tell you my love, then I'll prove it. You cannot stop me," he stated, before rushing from the room. I no longer tried to hide my sobs, as I broke down next to Odin's sleeping form. The truth was, he was right. I could never stop him, because to stop him would mean possibly hurting him.

"Shh, all with be well," a soothing voice said, as Frigga came and sat next to me to put her arms around my shoulder, "Thor is going to stop Loki now." I was only grateful for a moment that Thor was safe, before thinking about Loki.

"They cannot fight, for they will get hurt or…" I broke off, not bearing to finish the sentence. I stood frantically. "I must go stop them," I added hysterically, but Frigga grabbed my arms tightly.

"Alvilda, listen to me," Frigga commanded, and waited until I had calmed down slightly before continuing. "I don't want them to do this either, but he must be stopped or there will be a greater price to pay," she added, and I knew she was right. All was silent in the room, until the room shook. I raced to the window to see Thor smashing the Bridge with Mjolnir.

"Frigga, Thor is…" I began, turning to find Odin stood awake and well next to me. "Allfather!" I gasped, before bowing deeply. The Odin sleep had blessed the Allfather with renewed strength, and it rolled off him in his stance. Odin beckoned me up with his hand and supplied me with a grim smile.

"Now is the time to stop them," he stated, and I nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXX

Odin and I had raced to the Bridge, leaping off our horses as we saw Loki and Thor fall off the end. I stood still for a moment, before realising Odin had actually managed to grab hold of Thor. I ran the small the distant to the edge, able to reach Thor's other foot. Although I knew I probably wasn't helping due to my small stature, it comforted me to know that they were real.

"Oh, thank the Norns," I whispered, offering thanks to the Gods. My happiness was short lived when I saw that Loki was only holding on to Gungnir instead of Thor. "Loki! Hold on!" I shouted, as Thor tightened his grip on Gungnir.

"I could have done it, Father!" Loki shouted, looking from Odin to me. "For all of us!" he added. Tears began to silently fall down my cheeks but I didn't dare wipe them away as I kept eye contact with Loki.

"No, Loki," Odin calmly stated, and Loki's face slowly turned from fear to a stony expression.

"Loki, hold on. Please, hold on, for me," I shouted, as it dawned on my what he could do without anyone gripping him.

"I'm sorry, my love. I can't," he whispered, before slowly letting go of Gungnir. My mind went numb as he let go, even the shouts of Thor couldn't break me from my frozen state. Loki stared at me until he was sucked into the dark abyss, never to be seen again. I felt someone suddenly pull me away from the edge, and looked up to see Fandral pulling me close to him. The other Warriors Three and Sif helped Odin pull Thor up, and none could look him directly in the eye.

"You were leaning over the edge, Alvilda. I thought you were going to fall as well," Fandral said worriedly, and he pulled me to him tighter into a comforting embrace. My eyes continued to stare unseeingly, but my arms wrapped around Fandral out of instinct.

"Is he really…?" I asked, my voice muffled slightly from the way I was hugging Fandral. He paused for a moment before answering.

"I'm afraid he is, Alvilda. I'm so sorry," he whispered in reply, and the last thing I remember was crying out before losing consciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Alvilda's POV

It was a week before I left my chambers. A long week that felt like eternity since the incident on the bridge. After I passed out, Fandral had carried me back and stayed until I awoke a few hours later. He told me how the healers had been, he had been so worried about me. I had listened to him with quiet appreciation. He told me the Allfather and Allmother wished to see me. That was when I turned my head away and thanked him for what he had done. Sensing my mood, he bowed and left me alone. And that was how I had stayed all week.

I dressed in a plain white gown, with a single red rose in my hair. It was my people's custom to wear white when in mourning, and I couldn't ignore the tradition even if I wanted to ignore everything else. Egil looked shocked to see me emerge, but bowed deeply in return to my curtsey. He ignored my puffy red eyes and instead gently placed a white handkerchief in my hand.

"My lady, will you give me the pleasure of escorting you to the throne room?" he asked, offering me his arm with a small smile. I returned the smile and nodded.

"I would be honoured," I replied, my voice slightly croaky from the lack of use. I made sure to keep my head high as we passed the other guards in the corridors, who kept their eyes glued to the floor as I passed by. When I had locked myself away in my chambers, I had given strict orders to Lyssa to not allow anyone in, even the royal family. Now, when Egil and I reached the large doors to the throne room, I was a little apprehensive. Egil noticed my breathing had become faster and patted my arm.

"I will stay near you if you want?" he asked, quietly as if he were speaking to a wild animal instead of a princess. I nodded mutely, and he nodded towards the guards either side of the door to allow us entry. I took a deep breath before stepping into the large room. The Allfather was seated in the large golden throne while Frigga stood next to him. I was only a little surprised to see Thor standing at the bottom of the steps. Egil released my arm and stood off to the side but still close enough for me to have the strength to curtsey deeply to Odin and Frigga.

"My King, forgive me for my absence. I have been…unwell and needed rest," I said after rising, and Odin smiled sadly.

"I understand all too well, Alvilda," he replied. It was then that I noticed that Frigga too had red eyes, but still wore a smile as she looked at me. "I have summoned you here on the matter of your betrothal to Thor," Odin added, and I immediately looked to my right where Thor had come to stand.

"Father…" Thor began, but was silenced by Odin's hand.

"I hereby annul any promise made between the two of you. You once said you are more like family," he said to Thor, before looking at me, "and I believe that statement to be true. Love only grows so far," he finished. He smiled slightly at our shocked face before departing. Frigga walked over to me before she left and hugged me tightly, to which I returned with as much enthusiasm. She followed Odin out, leaving Thor, Egil and I standing in the throne room.

"Egil, I believe I will be alright now. You may have the rest of the day off," I told him, and he smiled before leaving. After the large doors shut on his departure, it was silent between Thor and I for a moment. I sighed deeply, before looking at him, and was shocked to find a few tears falling down his cheeks.

"Thor?" I asked cautiously, unused to seeing him like this.

"I miss him," he answered quietly, before harshly wiping his tears away. I smiled sadly and stood so I was in front of him.

"I miss him too," I said sadly, and Thor pulled me into a tight embrace. I relished the contact after the time spent alone in my room. Thor was like my brother, and I couldn't let our shared grief come between us again. "I'm sorry I locked myself in my room, I just needed…." I began, before he pulled away slightly, cutting me off.

"You do not need to be sorry for anything, Alvilda. I would have done the same if it wasn't for mother. Her and Loki always had a bond I never understood," he said, wiping a few fallen tears off my cheek that I hadn't realised had begun to fall. It was silent between us for a moment.

"Thor, did you know? About Loki being…" I trailed off, finding it hard just saying his name without crying in anguish.

Thor shook his head quickly. "No, I never knew. It was only until after the incident I found out. When we were fighting in the observatory, he was crazed and repeated the fact he wasn't really my brother. I didn't understand what he meant at the time. To me, we will always be brothers," he answered, and I embraced him to hide my tears.

"It would have meant the world for him to hear you say that, Thor," I whispered, and he only held me tighter.

"You and Loki would have been very happy together," he said quietly. I cried out, both in grief and happiness.

"We was for a time, and our future would have been beautiful," I smiled through my tears, thinking of the last white lily he gave me. I pulled away from Thor and smiled genuinely for the first time in days. "I've heard you found someone yourself while on Midgard," I teased, and laughed when his cheeks reddened.

"Her name is Jane Foster," he said bashfully and proudly at the same time. I looped my arm through his as we headed towards the gardens.

"I want to know everything," I said, smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

So this is it, the last chapter to 'The White Lily'! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've loved writing it. I honestly don't know when I will be able to start writing the sequel, but I will make a start on it as soon as I can. As for my other stories, I will try to at least get some chapters done and ready to post in February.

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Loki's POV

It was dark when I opened my eyes. There were no stars to greet me; only the jagged roof of a cave loomed over my body. Slowly, I looked around, pain all over my body halting my movements as soon as I tried.

"Lie still, Asgardian," a raspy voice announced from somewhere to my right. Out of instinct, my head immediately swivelled to find the person who spoke but I cried out as my head was stabbed with pain.

"I said, lay still," the voice repeated, more harshly this time. Unusually, I did as I was commanded.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice quiet from lack of water. The person chuckled.

"You're not dead. Although, it will not be long before you wish you were," he sneered, and I shivered at his words. The last thing I could remember was seeing Alvilda's tears as I let go of Gungnir. I shut my eyes tightly, letting wonderful memories of her fill my mind to distract me from where I was. Whoever had saved me from dying in the abyss, must now want something in return. And I had a terrible feeling it would not be good. Some time passed, I did not know how long, before the person spoke to me again.

"He will be coming soon. You must kneel in his presence, or your life will be shortened much sooner than you want it to," he sneered, and roughly pushed my upright until I was painfully on my knees on the hard ground. I bit my tongue, knowing my sarcastic wit would not be appreciated here. Loud boots could be heard, and I was curious to see just who this 'He' was. When the person in question came into view, I wish I hadn't been so curious.

I could not tell from what world he was native too, nor could define any trace of goodness in him when he smirked down at me.

"So, you are the Asgardian who fell?" he asked, in a deep voice that radiated power.

"I am not Asgardian. I am a Jotun. I was exiled from Asgard under Odin's deceitful watch," I croaked bitterly. The man looked only slightly surprised before addressing the man who had been keeping watch over me.

"Bring him water," he commanded, and walked closer to me as the other scurried off to do his bidding.

"I am Thanos. That is my right-hand man, the Other. And you, are indebted to me for saving your life," he said. I looked him in the eyes and laughed.

"And what makes you think I'm willing to help?" I asked confidently. Thanos' smile only grew, and my smirk slowly fell.

"There's someone precious to you in your life. The Other says you cried out her name several times. Alvilda, isn't it? I believe I am in acquaintance with her aunt, who is desperately looking for her," he taunted, walking around me as I remained kneeling. An image of Alvilda when she first arrived in Asgard sprung to my mind, and I tried to block the memory out.

"You're bluffing," I replied weakly, praying to the Norns that they would protect her. Thanos stood in front of me once again, his smile ever-present.

"Am I?" he asked, and stepped aside to reveal an array of gruesome-looking weapons. "We have means for you to be more loyal to us," he added, and my pain only grew from that day on.


End file.
